En el paraiso
by maka-chan
Summary: reto:"31 dias con ItaDei"-dia 26. Una estrella hara pensar a itachi sobre su vida, y sus deseos. -Deidara...¿que deseas?- yaoi


**En el paraíso**

**Por maka-****chan**

**Reto 1 mes con Ita-Dei por Derama!!**

**Me siento super agradecida de haber sido incluida en esta mision.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sin meargo, lospido prestados en estos fics creados por mi imaginacion. Como Kishimotos los mato, pues que mejor que darles vida nuevamente no?**

**Contiene LEMON…**

**Estan advertidos.**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado, sino háganmelo saber.**

El cielo se mostraba oscuro, denso, pero tan claro y compasivo a la vez. Calmaba verlo.

El viento acariciaba dos rostros, cuyos cuerpos se sumergian en la humedad de la dulce hierva, sumidos en la compania del otro.

Una luz destellante pasó por el cielo, rápida, fugaz como una gacela con delicados movimientos. _Una estrella._

-itachi, mira, pide un deseo…-me dijo infantilmente mi acompañante.

-mhp…-me limité a decir, aparentando mi característica indiferencia, pero en mi corazón pido un deseo. _Deseo._ ¿Que es lo que deseo? Nada aparece en mi mente. Pero antes…antes solía desear tantas cosas, hasta que mis sueños se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, a medida que fui creciendo, mientras que mi alma se pudria. O mas bien, se desgastaba. Perdia su brillo.

Solia desear la paz, la felicidad de mi hermano pequeño, una familia normal.

Despertar en la mañana, respirar el aroma a paz..

Y, sin embargo, deseaba no existir, dejar mis responsabilidadesa un lado, a Madara.

_Mi apellido_.

Para mi increible infortunio, la crueldad insana de la humanidad me hizo entender que para poder seguir adelante, los sueños no deben existir, no se debe desear. Y menos amar.

Porque el alma sufre, al desear y no obtener, sin importar lo duro que trabaje, el detino juega malas pasadas. Yo estaba destinado a pereser, odiar, a asesinar miles de personas y lo peor, acavar con las ilusiones de mi pequeño seguidor. Mi hermanito.

_S__asuke_

Sentí, de repente, su cálido aliento adormilado sobre mi cuello, el olor de su cabello, el calor embriagante de su piel me distrajo de mis decadentes pensamientos.

Su respiracion pausada. Me devuelve la calma que necesito, y que muchas veces pierdo.

Mi atención se devía nuevamente._Una segunda luz destellante_.

¿Es que no me deja en paz?¿ Debo desear?. ¿Volver a tener anhelos, sueños?

Dió un largo suspiro cansado. ÉL. Tan puro, y a la vez impuro, infantil, explosivo.

Acaricio su rostro tiernamente, lo mas suave que mi mano me permite. Su perfecta piel rosa la mia, causandome escalofrios. Es tan bello. Me encanta la tranquilidad que se siente en este lugar, junto a aquel que ha llenado mi corazón, con algo que no sea dolor y descepción.

-Deidara…-logro decir con un pequeño toque de cariño. Algo muy difícil para mi de expresar.

-un, ¿que quieres?-me dice entredormido.

-tu…¿que deseas?-le pregunté un poco vacilante, sin perder mi la profundidad de mi voz.

-¿Qué deseo…?-me pregunta un poco sorprendido, como si nunca nadie le hubiese formulado aquella pregunta. Es que nunca nadie lo dice, no dicen cual es el anhelo posesivo de su espiritu… Y sonrio de medio lado.

-muchas cosas…-me dice despues de unos segundos de meditación

No le respondo. Espero a que continue.

-como progresar en mi arte, ver explotar las cosas que con esfuerzo creo, para poder apreciar su fímera vida, esa es parte de la escencia de la vida para mi…- sigo sin responder. No me hace mucho sentido, es como yo "deseo" que Sasuke se haga mas fuerte para que Madara no se le acerque, y protegerlo siempre.. Son meras metas, no deseos.

-otra cosa que deseo…-se incorpora- itachi..mírame-me ordena, acercandose mas a mí- deseo estar siempre contigo…-confieza con un leve pero notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su respuesta me sorprende, suena tan seguro, al igual que su casto y tierno beso.

Cierro lentamente mis ojos, al sentir aquella cálida sensación que invade mi alma, mi espiritu, pero ya no mi cuerpo…

Con un abrazo lo aproximo aun mas a mí. Siento su lengua en mi boca, junto a la mia danzando, soñando, disfrutando, en el paraiso, en la paz.

Sin embargo siento la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos, y corto el beso.

Sus ojos entrellorosos por la agitación me miran interrogandome,

-¿Qué..?-

-shh, no hay palabras para expresar….no digas nada por favor- lo miro tan solo unos segundos, horas para mi, contemplándolo, y, una vez mas, juntamos nuestros labios, con un beso mas lento, mas tierno, sin perder su toque de excitación. Único.

Nos desasemos de nuestras prendas, de nuestras máscaras, quedandonos desnudos frente al otro, sin nada que ocultar, sin mentiras, sin nada mas que nosotros.

Beso su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su lugar íntimo y sagrado.

-sigue…-me da su aprobacion, y con un roce de mis labios toco su virilidad, sacándole un leve suspiro que me incita, me provoca, luego beso su glande con mas fuerza, con más tenacidad, y continuo besando su longitud, mientras una mano toma la suya.

Siento como acaricia mi cabello, relajándome, haciéndome sentir pleno.

Con mi lengua sigo recorriendo cada parte de su miembro, mientras el gime, gime mi nombre, gime para mí. Todo es mágico.

Luego con mi otra mano comienzo con el vaivén , aumentando sus gemidos, sus suplicas de más, estimulándolo, haciendo mover sus caderas automaticamnete. Yo sigo, y sigo, hasta que siento como una mano, sujeta con fuerza mis cabellos, se arquea…

-yaaaa, itaaachi- grita para milisegundos despues sentir su escencia salada en mi boca, la cual trago, dejando chorrear parte de ella por mi mentón.

Me mira jadeante y sonríe.

-me ha encantado…-me felicita. Me siento feliz de poder birndarle placer. Sin embargo, noto que yo tambien necesito ayuda. Mi extensión esta totalmente erguida, y duele.

Me posciciono entre sus piernas, y el me mira asustado.

-no te preocupes, solo relajate deidara, confia en mi…- sin embargo, esta seria la primera vez, y solo me dejo llevar, confiando en mi mismo

Paso mis dedos por mi boca, y mi barbilla, mezclandolos con semen y saliva. Enseguida introduzco un dedo en la entrada de aquel rubio. Este da un respingo, quejándose. Meto otro, y un tercero, haciendo movimientos circulares, dilatándolo para algo mayor. Después de unos minutos, espero que su aro muscular seda mas fácilmente.

Y él solo gime. Música para mis oídos. Luego los saco.

-¿listo…?-pregunto calmado, trasmitiendo mi confianza. Este solo asiente y me mira direcatamente a los ojos. Y de una embestida me introduzco en él. Un grito desgarrador retumba, haciendo cerrar sus ojos, lágrimas fluyentes emergen desde sus celestiales orbes.

-tranquilo, pasara en unos minutos-lo tranquilizo, mientras sequo sus lágrimas con mis labios. Despues de unos minutos comiezo a moverme, lentamente, y este comienza a gemir, y es tan estrecho, me apreciona, dándome descargas en toda mi espalda, siento su entrada apretar exesivamente mi pene, como si yo le perteneciera, como si no quisiera soltarme y dejarme ir..

Un roco gemido sale de mi garganta. Las embestidas son cada vez mas profundas. Los gemidos cada vez mas salvajes y frecuentes, continuos.

Somos unos solo, nada nos separa. Somos uno, sumidos en nuestro pequeño mundo, nuestro paraiso. M epierdo totalmente en las sensaciones, en los gemidos y suspiros, en las caricias entrecortadas, en los besos pocesivos. Siento como mi corazón late, no solo por la actividad…

Pasamos largos minutos, que a la vez se hicieron cortos.

-te amo itachi- de dice entregemidos antes de venirse entre nuestros abdomenes.

Sorprendido doy unas utlimas estocadas mas internas, intensas, atormentadoras, y derramo no solo mi escencia, sino que mi amor, mi ternura, mi preocupacion, mis ser mas interno, que desea estra en paz dentro de él, junto con un propio de mi voz.

Ambos estamos sudorosos, sonrojados…

-yo tambien te amo, Deidara-susurro tiernamente en su oido. Esas han sido una de las palabras mas dificiles de decir en mi vida, sin embargo, las mas sinceras.

Salgo lentamente de mi rubio, y nos acomodamos, él en mi pecho

.

-ya se que deseo-le digo, mietras descansamos abrazados.

-¿mhh..?-me mira curioso

-deseo no volver al mundo de los vivos, y quedarme por siempre contigo, aca en el paraiso…deseo que me ames, solo como tu sabes hacerlo-sentencio y beso sus labios.

El me sonrie feliz. Con aquellos labios que me vuelven loco.

Desear, algo muy facil, pero muy dificil al mismo tiempo. Controvercial para mi opinion.

En este momento, es nuestro paraiso, nadie nos molesta.

Una tercera estrella pasa por los cielos.

-dime itachi, ¿que mas deseas?-

Espero que les halla sido de su agrado!

Bueno, vamos con las aclaraciones

Si, itachi y deidara estan muertos en el cielo, y cuando hicieron el amor, fue en cierta forma parte de demostracion de su felicidad, porque en el cielo según yo no hay cuerpo, solo alma y espiritu, nada es material…por eso itachi dice q "pero ya no en mi cuerpo"

Es una metafora mas o menos, representativo y como siempre pensando en su hermanito!!!

Mis felicitaciones a todas las escritoras qe ya han publicado sus historias!

La he leido todas, y cada una tiene su marca personal que me alegra mis noches de lectura hahah

Gracias a todas, ya que en muchas base mi inspiracion

Nuevamente garcias a Derama por su invitacion.

Espero que mi fic este a la altura y nivel de los fic publicados y por publicar, y con las expectativas de muchos.

Un abrazo y besoos

Ja ne!!


End file.
